When I See You Again- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Adrien had changed. Gabriel had changed. It was this change that would set them apart as not just father and son... but as enemies. Rated T because I'm Paranoid.


It was raining.

The soft pitter-patter of the rain against the cement was almost soothing, even at the solemn scene before them. The sky was greyed with the storm clouds, and the only thing that kept them dry was the lone, black umbrella that they held together.

Most of the time, the weather felt like a perfect resemblance to the mood to those who visited this place.

This was no different.

Father and son, together, stood in front of the stone head-piece sticking out from under the ground. It saddened both of them to look upon it, much less read the words that had been carved into it.

 _Emilie Agreste_

The younger tightened his hold on the umbrella, and thus his father's hand- hoping to comfort the other without having to use his surely sore throat. The elder shifted his hold on the umbrella to squeeze his son's hand back, returning the comfort.

They stood there for several hours, just standing in silence. The rain stopped and started again, but the sun didn't peak through the clouds until it had started to set. At last, the elder signaled that it was time for them to go, and so they both hopped into the car to drive off.

The son knew that this was a big step for the elder, just to get him out the front door to go and visit her grave after the past few months. They had had to wear disguises, of course, but they could have cared less.

However, unknownst to both of them- they had left as changed persons. While the death of Emilie had indeed changed them before, this was a more recent change- one that would depict how everything a few months from now would play out.

Adrien had changed.

Gabriel had changed.

It was this change that would set them apart as not just father and son…

But as enemies.

9736572367567236596972365796726756236756923

 _ **Present Day**_

He couldn't sleep.

The warmth that was usually beside him was gone, and he couldn't stand it.

He slowly sat up, rising from his bed and grabbing his glasses to place them onto his face so that he could see the time. It was 01:28, much to his displeasure.

Gabriel kicked his slippers onto his feet before standing up and grabbing his robe, tying it around his waist.

Just a quick walk around the house. Maybe then he'd be able to fall asleep.

Of course, as he always ended up doing whenever he told himself this, he stood in front of the doorway to his son's room. He placed his hands against the wood of the door, letting out a deep sigh.

He didn't care if he got hurt, but Adrien? He could feel the pain his son was feeling, and it hurt him more.

He didn't know how to raise a child. They both needed Emilie- her and her loving touch and guiding voice as smooth as a calming breeze. He didn't know how he was supposed to help Adrien through the death of his mother- the boy was still growing. Still so naive, and as his parent, Gabriel was supposed to guide him along the path of growing up.

Even on their adventures together, and despite the fact that he ran a fashion company, he was never terribly good at guiding people, much less teaching them. Sure, he could lead, but when it came to the stuff that you were supposed to teach kids, he was at a complete loss as to what to do. That was what Emilie did, but now…

Gabriel let his head lightly hit the door, his hand fisting against it.

He had told her not to use it. The Peacock Miraculous was too unstable, and yet she had chosen to protect him anyway. It was his fault, although Adrien knew nothing. He simply thought that his mother was gone- not that she had sacrificed herself for Gabriel.

How was he supposed to make it up to him? He lost Adrien his mother, and that was something completely unforgivable. He needed to do something- anything to make Adrien happy again. Anything for his son, who he absolutely adored and loved. He needed to correct his mistake- to fix what he had broken.

But how?

Even with all of the creativity in his head that he used every single day to make hundreds of thousands of Euros, he couldn't think of a single solution for this dilemma. He was no good at comforting people, not at raising a son. Emilie was.

And then it hit him.

' _Yes.'_ He thought, looking towards his office. ' _That… that could work.'_

But dare he? If he were to attempt, it would call for a price. Would it be worth it?

He heard a strangled gasp coming from Adrien's room, and instantly he looked at the door. He reached his hand over to slowly, and silently, open it. Adrien was sitting up straight in his bed, his breath heavy as he pulled an outstretched arm towards him. Then his son began to cry again, and Gabriel knew without a doubt that the price would be worth it. For Adrien, he would give anything to see him happy and safe once more.

Gabriel gently closed the door to his son's room behind him, thoughts and plans and ideas forming inside his head as his creativity sprang upon all kinds of opportunities.

' _Tomorrow,'_ He thought, staring up at the portrait of their family with determination. ' _The reign of Hawkmoth will begin.'_

On his way back to his room, Gabriel couldn't help but go downstairs and look at the other portrait of his late wife. He gently lifted his hand up to it, caressing the picture that he had commissioned just for her. The entryway to their safe room was through this way, and it would be the perfect place to keep a secret lair.

"Just you watch, Emilie." He said softly, looking up at his wife's face in the picture. "I'm going to make Adrien happy again. I promise."

2739659723567263756726397569723657236597236597236

The cool breeze of the Parisian Night brushed against his cheek, and he closed his eyes as he listened to the music that was the streets of Paris.

It was that night.

It had officially been a year since she had gone missing.

The weight of the grief of her disappearance still rested heavily on his shoulders- making it hard to breathe at times.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at the sky. Thanks to his Miraculous, he could see the stars through the night pollution. They sparkled and glittered with the beauty and grace his mother had. It reminded him that, although he couldn't see her, she would always be there watching over him. Whether it was in spirit or in his heart didn't matter- she was still there.

He could actually almost feel her searching for him and his father if she was still alive. It was probably just his imagination, but it comforted him that she was still searching for them- still cared enough about them to try to be there.

Almost subconsciously, although he knew it was silly, he would never leave Paris. He would wait for her.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm?" He jerked out of his thoughts, looking to his right only to see the one who made the hurt just a little duller. Not all the way by any means, but he was greatfull. A vision in red, definetly- black spots littering her red suit. Her black hair was tinted a beautiful deep-ocean blue, tied with red ribbons into perfect twin-tails. Her red, black-spotted mask made her bluebell-blue eyes pop out at him, and he couldn't help but smile a little as she did, even with the next words that she spoke.

"You just seem really out of it today." She admitted, reaching a hand up to rest it on her shoulder. "You know, you can always talk to me, right?

"Right." Chat Noir cleared his throat and looked back at Paris from their secluded rooftop. They sat in silence for several moments before he spoke again. "Today…" He looked down, more at his feet than the sights. "I guess that you can say that today is an important one for me."

"Important?" She questioned softly.

"Yeah… and it's not really something to… celebrate, either." He smiled, although he could tell without even looking at her that she could see the sadness that his smile tried to hide. A few more seconds passed, and much to his surprise, she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know that it's really hard on you, whatever it is." She whispered into his ear as he stiffened at the unexpected contact. "Nothing's really going to take it all away, either. But… I promise you, it'll get easier. And as it becomes easier, you'll be able to slowly move on from it. It's important to you, and it makes you who you are. Hold it close to you, be sad sometimes, that's okay. Just… please promise me that, if you ever need to talk to someone about it, I'm here, okay?"

His heart swelled with warmth as he finally relaxed, wrapping his arms back around his Lady securely as she thought over her words.

If her mother was still out there, searching for him, in some way, he knew that she'd be able to find him and his father again. Emilie Agreste was no quitter, and she would find her way back to them.

"Thank you, Ladybug." He breathed, closing his eyes as he leaned into the comforting embrace of the girl of his dreams. "I… I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime you need it, Chaton." She soothed softly. "I'll do it however many times you need it, okay?"

"Okay."

Chat Noir slowly pulled himself out of his partner's arms, looking into her eyes. Then he stood up, offering his hand to her with an absolutely a-purr-active smile on his face.

"Come on, Milady." He said flirtatiously, ex-purr-tly giving her a wink as he did so- even if she did roll her eyes at him. "Pawtrol isn't going to start itself."

"You silly tom-cat." Ladybug giggled, accepting his hand. He helped her stand up (although they both knew that she didn't need it), and together they faced the streets of Paris with a sense of determination that would have even Hawkmoth shaking in his evil lair. Then she shot him that look- the one that she always managed to flash at him at some point during patrol and akuma fights. One that practically glowed of her inner power and strength- the one that came purely from the person beneath the mask.

"Shall we?" She asked, her teasing voice laced with a challenge that made his heart pound.

"Lady's first, Bug-a-boo." He said, bowing as he waved his hand towards the rooftops before them. Instantly, Ladybug took off running, doing all sorts of tricks with both her body and her yo-yo as she began to maneuver Paris. Chat Noir followed after her with a lovesick grin, one solemn thought echoing within his heart.

' _Mom, if you come back… I can't wait to tell you. About everything that's happened to me- to us. I can't wait to see you again.'_


End file.
